


First Huge Fight

by kaxen



Series: The Hallboys [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M, hallboys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaxen/pseuds/kaxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Peter have a spat</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Huge Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Peter belongs to Sodiumbisulfite

“Are we continuing with the silent appreciation?” Peter grouched as he laid back in bed, giving a sideways glance to Nick who had his face deep in some book about pirates. He felt sore all over from the day and Nick seemed barely inclined to even acknowledge him. And some nights before. 

“What?” Nick murmured as he looked over from his book. 

“I don’t work all day to watch you read a book,” Peter said.

“You didn’t want me to read it out loud,” Nick said.

“A hug or a kiss or something?” Peter said. 

“If you want me to do something, you ought to say so,” Nick said. That sounded reasonable enough, didn’t it? 

“You haven’t started anything lately. Do you want to kiss me or not?” Peter said.

“It’s nice,” Nick replied. 

“So I shouldn’t have to remind you,” Peter said. 

“I didn’t really think about it-” Nick started. 

“Oh good. You don’t even think about me!” Peter spat. 

“That’s not what I meant!" Nick huffed. His face burned. He set down his book harder than he intended to, the other items on the bedstand clattered.

"Then what?” Peter said.

“I-it just didn’t really occur to me, I guess,” Nick mumbled. 

“You always talk about how clever you are and you can’t figure out something so simple,” Peter grumbled. 

“Well, it’s not simple for me! I’m sorry I’m not a soppy git like you!” Nick blurted. 

Nick slumped down. Why did he say that?

“Better than frigid like you,” Peter said.


End file.
